JayGT: Fantasy Sequel
For now just use this thread to place ideas. I think we will end up having a Fantasy Island #2. Anyone can add acts this time but come time to confirm the final main judging panel, that's when the four of us will cut them down. Music Groups *Evanescence, Band *Walk Off the Earth, Band *Youngblood Hawke, Band *Genesis, Band *Depeche Mode, Band *Soundgarden, Rock Band *Sisters of Mercy, Gothic Band *Black Box, Music Group *Snap!, Music Group *Celkilt, Rock Band *Babymetal, Kawaii Metal Band *Pentatonix, Vocal Group *Tang Dynasty, Chinese Rock Band *Therion, Swedish Metal Band *U2, Band *Kongos, Band *Rednex, Musical Group *Aerosmith, Band *E.S Posthumus, Musical Group *Smash Mouth, Band *Rammstein, German Metal Band *A Flock of Seagulls, New Wave Band *The Kominas, Muslim Band *Diaspora Yeshiva Band, Orthodox Jewish Band *Fuck If I Know, Vengeful Motherfucking Motherfuckers *NHK Blends, Japanese Band *Tears for Fears, 80s Duo *Airport Impressions, Indie Band *Midas Whale, Bluegrass Vocal Duo *The Pensionalities, Vocal Duo *The Grateful Dead, Rock/Bluegrass Band *Dream Theater, Metal Band *Three Days Grace, Band *Fitz and the Tantrums, Pop Band *Portugal. The Man, Pop Band *DNCE, Pop Band *Twenty One Pilots, Pop Band *3 Doors Down, Band *4 Non Blondes, Lesbian Band *The Weather Girls, Musical Duo *The Country Bears, Country Band *One Direction, Pop Band *STOMP, Percussionists Male Singers *George Michael, Singer *Phil Collins, Singer *Sundance Head, Singer *Robbie Rotten, Singer *Josh Kaufman, Singer *Mo-Do, Arnold Lookalike/Soundalike Techno Singer *Billy Idol, Rock Singer *Jake Worthington, Country Singer *Scotty McCreery, Country Singer *Conway Twitty, Country Singer *Randy Travis, Country Singer *Adam Lambert, Singer *Vincent Vinel, Singer *Alex Keirl, Singer *Vennu Mallesh, Indian Singer *Wynne Evans, Opera Singer *Steve Earle, Singer *O.Enkh-Erdene , Singer *Baltimora, Tarzan Boy *Billy Gilman, Singer *Raffi, Singer/Songwriter *Louis Armstrong, Singer/Trumpet Player *Ozzy Osbourne, Singer *Gary Wright, Singer *Tituss Burgress, Singer *Lil Jon, Crunk Musician *Marilyn Manson, Singer *PSY, Korean Rapper and Dancer *Tupac Shakur, Rapper *Moby, DJ and Singer *Daler Mehndi, Vengeful Indian Singer *Haddaway, "What is Love" Singer *Frank Sinatra, Classical Singer *Vitaly Voronko, Singer/Accordionist *Post Malone, Singer/Rapper *Bruno Mars, Singer and Dancer *Pharrell Williams, Singer *Ed Sheeran, Singer/Guitarist *Chris Weaver, R&B Vocal Singer *Drake, Rapper *Billy Ray Cyrus, Country Singer Female Singers *Joan Jett, Rock Singer *Tessanne Chin, Singer *Daria Stavrovich, Metal Singer *Cristina Ramos, Singer *Shadia Mansour, Arab Rapper *Britney Spears, Former Pop Star *Donna Summer, Singer *Kelis, Singer *Enya, Singer *Jane Zhang, Singer *Carrie Underwood, Country Singer *Katy Perry, Singer * Ariana Grande, Singer * Lady Gaga, Singer * Sarah Ikumu, Singer * Zoe Alexander, Triggered Singer *Genesis Nava, Singer *Selena Gomez, Singer *Miley Cyrus, Singer Instrumental Musicians *M4SONIC, Techno Musician *Kade Rogers, Metal Musician *Deadmau5, DJ *Skrillex, DJ Dance Groups *The JayDK Dancers, Dance Duo *Kinjaz, Dance Group *Quickstyle, Dance Group *Les Twins, Dance Duo *Paws with Soul, Dancing Animal Group *Twist & Pulse, Dance Duo *Muslim Dancers, Muslim Dancers *London School of Bollywood, Indian Dance Group *Robotboys, Popping Dance Duo *MerseyGirls, Dance Quartet Acrobats *Dude Perfect, Acrobats *Realis, Vengeful Acrobatic Dance Duo Solo Dancers *Eva Igo, Contemporary Dancer *The Black Rainbow Chicken Dancer, Dancer *Glitch, Dancer *Balance Unity, Dancer *DJ John, Dancer *Pennywise, Dancing Clown Porn Stars *Sarah Palin, Alaskan Governor Porn Star *Ron Jeremy, Porn Star and Singer Novelty *Judge Judy, Savage Judge *Arnold, Actor *Akkineni Nagarjuna, Indian Actor *JayDK, Trivia Answerer *Thomas Dietz, Juggler *Terence Fletcher, Jazz Instructor that cannot find the Tempo *Soma Marton, Actor *Yaunna Sommersby, Actress *Face Off, Makeup Artist Group *Oskar & Gaspar, CreativeEmotionalSurprising *The Angry Grandpa Show, An Angry Grandpa *Psycho Dad, Psychotic Father *The Angry Video Game Nerd, Video Gamer *The Nostalgia Critic, Nostalgic Critic *Tim Curry, Gay Actor *Richard Bayton, Novelty Act *Jorge Perez Gonzalez, Novelty Act *Lance Ozanix, Vomit Artist *Aajonus Vonderplanitz, Extreme Eater Comedians *Bill Maher, Political Comedian *Mr. Bean, Physical Comedian *Ralphie May, Stand-up Comedian *Alonzo Bodden, Stand-up Comedian *Sarah Silverman, Stand-up Comedienne *Aniz Ansari, Indian Stand-up Comedian *Robin Williams Teddy Roosevelt, Comic Impersonator *Toju, Comedic Impersonator *Craig Ball, Impressionist *Gatis Kandis, Stand-up Comedian *Daliso Chaponda, Stand-up Comedian *Louis Tully, Comic Annoying Neighbor/Dog *Craig Ferguson, Stand-up Comedian *Joe Rogan, Stand-up Comedian Animal Acts *Baby Animals, Baby Animal Act *Death Metal Rooster, Death Metal Singing Rooster *Random Cat Videos, Cat Act Magicians *David Blaine, Illusionist *Cosentino, Illusionist *Darcy Oake, Magician *Paul Gertner, Close-Up Magician *Caleb Wiles, Close-Up Magician *Brett Loudermilk, Illusionist/Sword Swallower *Derren Brown, Mentalist *Matt Edwards, Comic Magician *Akira Kimura, Comic Magician *The Sensational Stefano, Puppet Magician *Jamie Raven, Magician *Zach King, Magician *Harry Potter, Wizard *Lance Burton, Magician *Jessica Jane Peterson, Magician *Brynolf & Ljung, Magicians Category:Seasons